Friends are the Family You Choose
by Misto-Forever
Summary: Jemima had a terrible life, but can a certain Jellicle help her come back?AU, for BroadwayChaos's contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Are you guys ready to see my return to the writing business? Let's get started!**

Mistoffelees had always been different from the rest of the Jellicles. Sure, there was the whole magical thing, but Misto never bragged about it or took advantage of it. He was actually a very serious, extremely shy cat. He was small for his size, and bullied at school. So when Misto started to hang out with a girl, everyone in town was surprised.

* * *

Misto was just walking around town. The library was closed; there was nothing to do. He was just about to turn to go back home when he heard the sound of crying. Misto, being the kind hearted cat he was, tried to find where it was coming from. It was from behind the parking lot of the grocery store. Misto was about to walk up to the cat that was crying, when he stepped on a branch. The cat must have heard it, because they ran away, but not before Misto could see who it was.

It was that new girl that had moved there a few weeks before. Munkustrap and Demeter had adopted her. _What was her name?_ Misto tried to remember. _Jemima. That's it. _

_Why would she be crying?_

* * *

Misto knew Jemima didn't have friends. She was quiet like him. But he could see that she needed someone to talk to. Preferably when she wasn't crying. So, with that in mind, during lunch the next day, Misto sat near her during lunch in the courtyard the next day. Jemima looked startled that someone was near her, but tried to keep attention to her book.

"You know, while Eragon is a wonderful book, the movie sucks." He smiled at her. "I'm Misto. My real name is Mistoffelees, but no one can remember how to spell it, so even teachers write my name as Misto."

"I'm Jemima." The girl said softly after a small silence. "Why are you talking to me?" She acted like there would be no legitimate reason to talk to her.

"Because I can? Because I want to know you? Because I think you might need a guide around town? Are those good reasons?" Misto shrugged, hoping he didn't sound like a smart aleck.

"I'm just not used to people talking to me." She sighed, then looked up with a small amount of hope in her eyes. "Can you show me around town? I mean, if you don't have anything better to do?"

"I would love to, mademoiselle. Tomorrow afternoon? After school?"

"Yes." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch just then. Jemima got up off the ground and started to walk towards the school, but suddenly turned around.

"Oh, and you are right. Eragon is a terrible movie." She smiled at walked away.

Misto found that the smile was contagious. _Am I good or am I good?_

* * *

Misto and Jemima started hanging out together more after that first day. They found that they loved many of the same things, like reading, dancing, and being just randomly crazy, though neither ever had the courage to show it by themselves. Two weeks past without either of them noticing it. It was then that Misto met Jemima again, just like the way he did the first time. Jemima was behind the movie theater this time, sobbing her eyes out. Misto ran up to her and kneeled beside her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She tried to wipe her tears away. "I... I didn't want you to see me like this..." She trailed off to more sobs.

"What's wrong?" When greeted with silence, Misto very gently shook her. "Tell me."

"Fine!" Jemima spit the word out angrily. "I'm crying about my dad! The real one. When I was younger he would beat me up and now I can't get him out of my head! That make you feel better?" She cried angrily. "Now you think I'm some lunatic, right?"

Misto thought for a second. For the past two weeks, he had developed feelings for Jemima. No, not love feelings; more like caring, protectiveness, and companionship. He could never had asked the HeavySide Layer for a better friend, even one with problems like Jemima's. He looked into her eyes, held her hand, and said

"I'm in no way a knight in shining armor. I can't promise I can be in your wildest dreams. However, I can promise that I WILL be here here for you, as someone you can always fall back on. I know you don't believe in me, but I will do anything to protect you now. That's what friends do, right?''

Jemima searched Misto's eyes, trying to find the truth in them. Apparently, she found it, because she hugged him, and whispered,

''I believe you.''


	2. Chapter 2

Misto and Jemina started hanging out together all the time. Rumors started circling the school about secret hookups and romantic dates, but, of course, that wasn't near the truth. The two kids just found special things that they connected on, and got stuck together.

Misto and Jemina were walking in the woods near town when Misto saw that Jemina was much more tired than usual. When he asked why, she just sighed and said she wasn't sleeping well.

"Really? That's the effect. What's the cause?"

"Do I have to say?"

"Yes. I command you. By the High Order of the King of the Universe."

Jemina laughed, but grew serious quickly. "It's Him. He's always in my dreams. He's... he's trying to get me back."

Misto knew by now that Him meant Macavity, and that his friend couldn't say his name without trembling. He tried to figure out a way to help Jemina. Suddenly, a memory came into his head. He jumped and pulled Jem over to sit on a log.

"What are you doing?" she asked giggling.

"Well, you my lady, are going to see the most fantastic thing in the world. It is the time for the unveiling of my latest magic trick. It was invented by yours truly." Misto smiled, and let sparks loose from his hands. Jemina clapped, and then asked what it was supposed to be, confused.

Misto walked over to a tree trunk, reached inside a hole inside it, and pulled out a red sheet. He held it up, than rapidly threw it away to reveal a white doorway. "This is the Magical Doorway!" Jemina walked over to it, amazed. "Where does it go?"

"To a magical land. Duh! Where else would Magic Doorways go?"

"Thanks Caption Obivous." Jemina replied while she turned the knob. She gasped when she entered.

There was a giant, white sand beach, stretching as far as the eye could see. The waves gently lapped the shore. It was the most peaceful place Jemina had ever seen.

"This is way I would always go when the other kids would make fun of me. It makes you feel better, right?" Misto looked at his friend expectantly.

"It's beautiful Misto. Thank you for showing it to me." Jemina said while hugging Misto.

"Before you sleep, just imagine yourself walking in here, and your dreams will be awesome. 100% satisfaction or your money back."

"I'm sure it will be fine. But... there is just one problem."

Misto got scared. "What's wrong?" he asked fearfully.

"Right at this moment, the beach is too peaceful. Soooo... Tag, you're it!" She yelled as she threw some sand at him, and ran off.

Misto looked down in surprise, and then smiled.

"Challenge accepted."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't be serious... you've never heard of the Rumpus Cat?!" Misto exclaimed after making a reference to him, and getting a look of complete bewilderment from Jem.

"What?! What's so surprising about it?"

They were sitting on the divider for the library and the grocery store. "The Rumpus Cat is basically the one metaphor we have for bravery and awesomeness! How... how can you have not heard of him? With Munkustrap with your foster father!"

"What does Munkus have to do with it? Did he write the story?"

"No, but he's probably is the only one who knows the whole song about him, and can sing it. When I was little, we used to have talent shows, and he used to sing the song, and have a bunch of cats do the parts of the Pollicles and the Pekes and-"

" That's wonderful, but what's a pollicle?"

That brought on Misto doing a long explanation, and demonstration, of the Rumpus Cat. As wonderful as Misto was at storytelling, he just couldn't be as good as Munkustrap.

"I wish we still had those shows. We haven't had one since Gus got sick." Misto looked down sadly.

"Gus?"

"Ya know, the Theater Cat? Best Actor ever? Fiend of the Fell? There aren't any bells ringing in your head?" Misto started to tell Jemina about him, but stopped. "You should go talk to him yourself. He's amazing! He taught me how to be the amazing magician I am."

"Gus is magic too?"

"No, he taught me the theatrics that go with the business. And his shows were world renowned. I bet, even with his sickness, he would jump at the chance to do another show."

"Perhaps you should ask him. To show me all the talent this town has to give me." She smiled to show she was joking, than looked down at her watch. "I have to go. It's dinner time soon. See ya later!"

"Bye Jem." Misto replied, still sitting. He was thinking of the conversation they just had. Maybe... no, it would never happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Jem and Misto were in the car junkyard, sitting in the car that Misto had named the TSE1, on account of the license plate. It was a lucky car, as Misto explained to Jem, since he had found twenty dollars in the glove box when he was seven. "Oh, all the candy twenty bucks can buy you. It was heaven on Earth, I tell you!" Misto had brought Jem here because he had a plan to make her get more social, and he needed a lot of luck for that. Misto still was her only friend, and not that he was trying to get rid of her, he knew that she needed someone else to have conversations with.

" So... remember we were talking 'bout the talent show? What's your talent?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, can you write poetry, dance, comedy? Be magically awesome like me?" Misto winked.

"No one can be as awesome as you." Jemina giggled. "But, I guess I can sing."

"Show me!"

"No, it's not that good. My singing voice."

"Come on, it's bound to be better than mine! I'm utterly tone deaf. That's why I dance."

"Fine! I'll try. I had a teacher who taught me this song named 'Memory.'" Jemina voice started to sing, and Misto had trouble trying not to make his jaw drop. Her voice was like a bird's, sweet, pure, and happy. Misto could only compare it to Gus's voice, and that was a very close second. When she had finished, Misto burst into enthusiastic clapping. Jem just blushed.

When Misto had finished praising her, and Jemina had finished throwing off his compliments, Misto asked, "So, let's say there was another talent show. Would you perform?"

"Where's that question coming from?"

"Nowhere. Just answer."

"I don't know. Maybe?" Jem looked nervous just thinking about singing in front of everyone in the town.

"Come on. It's not like you would be booed off stage. Let's make a bet. If there's a show, you sing. If not, I buy ice cream everyday for the rest of the year."

"Ice cream?!" Jemina didn't care about the rest of the bet when she heard that yummy food.

"However, if there's a show, and you don't sing... the ice cream is all mine! Mwha hahaha!"

"Sure. I like that bet. It's not like there's going to be a show anytime soon. I accept."

"Awesome! Come on, the thought of ice cream makes me ice cream makes me hungry!" Misto jumped out of the car, thinking, not about ice cream, but

_There isn't going to be a show anytime soon? That's what you think..._


	5. Chapter 5

Misto now had to put the second part of his plan into action. The first was to get Jem to agree to sing. The second was to get people to be in a show. Even before that, he needed a director. And there was only one place to get one of those.

Misto knocked on the door, and Jellylorum, Gus's daughter, answered the door. "Hello, do you need something?" she asked sweetly.

"Can I speak to Mr. Gus please?"

"Sure, he's in the living room. Come on in."

Misto walked in, looking around at all the framed programs from Gus's theater days. And trust him, there were plenty.

The Theater Cat himself was sitting at the piano, writing on a piece of sheet music. There were a lot of lines written through the notes, so obviously the music didn't live up to his maestro's expectations. He didn't notice Misto was standing behind him awkwardly until he coughed.

"What the- oh, it's you Misto! Very long time, no see! Come, sit down in this chair. How have you been, kid?" He smiled.

"I'm fine, sir. You?" Misto tried to not look at the trembling hands.

"I'm better than I will be tomorrow. What would you like today young'un?

You've learned all you can from me about magic shows. Not that you needed much guidance from me."

"Well sir..." Misto tried to bring up all of his confidence, "I was hoping you could help me produce another talent show. Like the one's we used to do."

"A talent show?" Gus looked very surprised. "I always thought that you tried to stay out of the spotlight."

"It isn't for me sir. I have a friend who's shyer than me, but has an amazing voice, and I got her to promise that she would sing if there's a show, so if there is one, she'll sing and everyone with see that's she's awesome and-"

"Calm down. That very long run-on sentence convinced me. I'll help you. You, however, need to get me performers. I'd start off with Munkustrap if I were you. He seems like the life lf the show with his Rumpus Cat song."

"Trust me, I know. The Rumpus Cat is the one who got me into this show!"


	6. Chapter 6

-SOLD OUT-

That's what the sign outside the theater said. Jemina, who was very pale, looked at the sign frightfully. "Is everyone here?"

Misto tried to smile, but it was hard, considering how nervous he was himself. _What the heck was I thinking when I did this?!_

Misto was going to be doing a magic show, and he had made sure Jemina's singing of 'Memory' was the finale. She had freaked out when she had heard that, but you must save the best for last.

"Yes, everyone is here. Including the two most important. You and me!"

"Haha." Jem's laugh was dry. "Do I have to do this? I mean, what if everyone hates me? I could be laughed off the stage!"

"You? Jemina, you are the best singer here! You can't be made fun of! Anyway, even if the crowd is made of idiots... my opinion is the only one the matters!"

"Since when?" Jem asked, brightening.

"Since ever. Now, let's go wait backstage. It's time for you to learn about the Rumpus Cat- the Munkustrap way!"

Munkustrap did put on a wonderful performance, at least, HE did. The people he was sacked with to be his performers weren't as good. At least Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were fun to watch.

Rum Tum Tugger sang a song about himself, just to show he hasn't changed since high school.

Gus sang and played on the piano a song written by him about a young noble lady, who had to fight off a terrible monster. His face showed her fear as she tried to slay it, but just wasn't able to. As she was cornered, she fainted, hoping to be unconscious for her death. However, her savior came in the form of a portly maid. She squashed the monster with a napkin, and proceeded to wake her lady with smelling salts. Everyone was laughing their head off.

Mungo and Teazer made a reappearance, singing and dancing to a song about their multiple thefts, earning many glares from the policemen in the crowd.

It was soon Misto's turn. Reminding himself repeatedly that he could always teleport off stage if something went wrong, he started his show. He called volunteers from the crowd, made some disappear, than come back, others invisible, pulled the traditional bunny out of the hat, and levitated the lot of them. He also made sure there were plenty of sparkles all around. He ended with jumping into the air- and POOF- with a shower of sparks he was gone.

Jemina ran to his dressing room, where he had teleported to, and grabbed him with a giant bear hug.

There were many other acts, of reading poetry, ballet dancing, and gymnastics, but they were all over to quickly for Jem, because it was soon her turn. She stepped onstage, but turned like she wanted to run off. She stopped, however, when she saw her friend. He was holding up a sign, with the words- ICE CREAM- on it. Jem smiled, took a breath, and started to sing.

Everyone sat frozen in their seats, listening to this angel sing, her voice swelling up with beauty, pain, and happiness. Who would have had expected this from this small girl?

Jem earned that standing ovation, but that wasn't what made her happiness.

It was Misto, backstage, smiling his biggest, and clapping his loudest. That's all that really mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Misto was sitting by himself, thinking about what his life was like without Jemina. How life was like when kids would fun of him because he was different, when no one would talk to him, when his friends were books.

_"Hey Freak, watch where you're going!" The kid yelled at him after pushing him to the ground._

_ "Come on, fight me Witch! Use your weirdo powers! Or are you too scardy-cat? Another kid would taunt him, while Misto just tried to not hurt him._

_ "How come you're so small? Are you a hobbit?" Girls would scorn when he tried to give them flowers._

_ He would hide in his room, crying, and ignore his father when he tried to come in. He wouldn't understand. His dad was respected, awesome. He wouldn't get bullying. _

_ He was alone._

"Misto!"

Misto was shaken out of his thoughts. Jemina was calling for him from the top of the hill. She had two other girls with her. Misto walked up to his friend, and shyly smiled at the teenagers with her.

"Hey! This is Victoria, and she's Rumpleteazer. And you two, this is my adopted brother Misto."

Misto looked at Jemina, confused. "When did I get adopted?"

"When you became my friend! Anyways, these two girls loved your magic show." Jemina winked.

"Well, it was my pleasure to perform for you." Misto conjured up two bouquets, and presented them to the girls. They giggled happlily, then invited both of them to go grab some ice cream. "I couldn't say no. I'll catch up with you, I need to grab something quickly." The two girls ran off, leaving Jemina and Misto alone.

"So, are you buying my ice cream? I think I earned it."

Misto sighed. "Fine, but just this once. We wouldn't want to make a habit of it. You have to learn responsibility or something of the kind."

Jemina chuckled. "I'll only do it once a week. Come on!"

Misto stared after her, thinking about Jemina. She had grown since he had first seen her crying. She grew happier, and much more trusting. And Misto had started it. He now saw Jem as a sister instead of a friend. But while he ran after Jemina and her new friends, a thought went through his head.

_What are friends, other then the family you get to choose?_


End file.
